User blog:Joshiro Z/Orleans Revisited: Interlude Pack
Foreword So I've been working on this for a little while and with the prodding of Koishi, decided to put this here alongside Koishi's Orleans Revisited fan singularity. Please enjoy my poor first attempt at a fan-quest Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart Interlude 2 Recommended Level 80 Arrow 1= |Lv80, NP5, 10/10/10}} |arrow = Arrow 1 |battle1 = Battle 1/2 |en11 = Executed Civilian |en11stats = Lv30 20,000 HP |en12 = Executed Civilian |en12stats = Lv30 20,000 HP |en13 = Executed Civilian |en13stats = Lv30 20,000 HP |en14 = Executed Criminal |en14stats = Lv65 55,000 HP |en15 = Executed Criminal |en15stats = Lv65 55,000 HP |en16 = Executed Noble |en16stats = Lv75 120,000 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/2 |en21 = Murderer! |en21stats = Lv80 549,600 HP |dropicons = }} |-| Arrow 2= |Lv90, NP5, 10/10/10}} |battle1 = FATAL BATTLE 1/1 |en11 = Angel of Requiem |en11stats = Lv90 1 HP |en12 = Angel of Requiem |en12stats = Lv90 1 HP |en13 = Angel of Requiem |en13stats = Lv90 1 HP |en14 = Angel of Requiem |en14stats = Lv90 1 HP |en15 = Angel of Requiem |en15stats = Lv90 1 HP |en16 = Angel of Requiem |en16stats = Lv90 1 HP |en17 = Angel of Requiem |en17stats = Lv90 1 HP |en18 = Angel of Requiem |en18stats = Lv90 1 HP |en19 = Angel of Requiem |en19stats = Lv90 1 HP |b1fatalbattle = s |battle2 = FATAL BATTLE 1/1 |en21 = Amadeus Alter |en21stats = Lv90 89,000 HP 257,000 HP |b2fatalbattle = s |dropicons = }} Amadeus Alter * : This will be my final Requiem: Amadeus Alter fully charges their Np and buffs their Arts by 30% Angel of Requiem * Immune to all damage but curse damage * After 3 turns , will increase Amadeus Alters attack by 20% for 3 times (even if Amadeus Alter isn't in the front row of enemies) Skill Upgrade: Artistic Appreciation B > Die Zauberflöte A }} |img = Npdown |name = Die Zauberflöte |rank = A |effect = Reduces one enemy servant's NP damage for 1 turn. increases parties debuff success rate for 1 turn. |leveleffect = NP Damage - |l1 = 10% |l2 = 11% |l3 = 12% |l4 = 13% |l5 = 14% |l6 = 15% |l7 = 16% |l8 = 17% |l9 = 18% |l10 = 20% |c1 = 7 |c2 = 7 |c3 = 7 |c4 = 7 |c5 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c7 = 6 |c8 = 6 |c9 = 6 |c10 = 5 |2leveleffect = Debuff Success Rate + |2l1 = 10% |2l2 = 11% |2l3 = 12% |2l4 = 13% |2l5 = 14% |2l6 = 15% |2l7 = 16% |2l8 = 17% |2l9 = 18% |2l10 = 20% |c1 = 7 |c2 = 7 |c3 = 7 |c4 = 7 |c5 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c7 = 6 |c8 = 6 |c9 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} }} Phantom of the Opera Interlude 2 Recommended Level 80 Arrow 1= |Lv 70, NP5, 6/6/6}} |battle1 = Battle 1/3 |en11= Christine Seeker; Lv 30 32,179 HP |en12= Christine Seeker; Lv 30 32,179 HP |en13= Christine Seeker; Lv 30 32,179 HP |en14= Christine Seeker; Lv 30 32,179 HP |en15= Christine Seeker; Lv 30 32,179 HP |en16= Christine Seeker; Lv 30 32,179 HP |battle2= Battle 2/2 |en21= Fake Christine; Lv 35 43,000 HP |en22= Fake Christine; Lv 35 43,000 HP |en23= Fake Christine; Lv 35 43,000 HP |battle3= Battle 3/3 |en31= Love Thief; Lv 45 90,450 HP |en32= Love Thief; Lv 45 90,450 HP |en33= Love Thief; Lv 45 90,450 HP |dropicons = }} |-| Arrow 2= |Lv 70, NP5, 6/6/6}} |battle1 = Battle 1/2 |en11= Love Thief; Lv 45 90,450 HP |en12= Love Thief; Lv 45 90,450 HP |en13= Love Thief; Lv 45 90,450 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/2 |en21= Brooding Musician; Lv 70 238,800 HP |en22= Garbage Musician; Lv60 115,380 HP |dropicons = }} |-| Arrow 3= |Lv 70, NP5, 10/10/10}} |battle1 = FATAL BATTLE 1/1 |b1fatalbattle = s |en11= Out of Rhythm Idol; Lv 80 226,550 HP |en12= White Lily Idol; Lv 80 338,900 HP |en13= Tone Deaf Idol; Lv80 287,000 HP |dropicons = }} Skill Upgrade: Innocent Monster D > Charade of the Phantom EX, |1}} }} Star Regen + |l1 = 5 |l2 = 6 |l3 = 7 |l4 = 8 |l5 = 9 |l6 = 10 |l7 = 11 |l8 = 12 |l9 = 13 |l10 = 15 |2leveleffect = Female Star Gather + |2l1 = 100% |2l2 = 120% |2l3 = 140% |2l4 = 160% |2l5 = 180% |2l6 = 200% |2l7 = 220% |2l8 = 240% |2l9 = 260% |2l10 = 300% |c1 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} Marie Antoinette Interlude 3 Recommended Level: 80 Interlude made by Koishi-Komeji Arrow 1= |Lvl 80, NP3, 6/6/6}} |battle1 = Battle 1/3 |en11 = Starving Citizen; Lvl 28 20,499 HP |en12 = Starving Citizen; Lvl 28 20,499 HP |en13 = Starving Citizen; Lvl 30 25,136 HP |en14 = Starving Citizen; Lvl 28 20,499 HP |en15 = Starving Citizen; Lvl 30 25,136 HP |en16 = Starving Citizen; Lvl 35 40,724 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Starving Citizen; Lvl 33 33,939 HP |en22 = Starving Citizen; Lvl 30 26,383 HP |en23 = Starving Citizen; Lvl 33 33,939 HP |en24 = Starving Citizen; Lvl 38 49,421 HP |en25 = Starving Citizen; Lvl 30 26,383 HP |en26 = Starving Citizen; Lvl 38 49,421 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |en31 = Mutilated Starving Citizen; Lvl 50 116,657 HP |dropicons = }} |-| Arrow 2= |Lvl 80, NP3, 6/6/6}} |Lvl 80, NP3, 6/6/6}} |battle1 = Battle 1/3 |en11 = Starving Citizen; Lvl 35 23,769 HP |en12 = Mutilated Starving Citizen; Lvl 30 30,251 HP |en13 = Starving Citizen; Lvl 35 23,769 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Mutilated Starving Citizen; Lvl 40 42,956 HP |en22 = Mutilated Starving Citizen; Lvl 40 42,956 HP |en23 = Mutilated Starving Citizen; Lvl 40 42,956 HP |battle3 = Battle 3/3 |en31 = Robespierre; Lvl 60 216,540 HP |en32 = Shadow Charles-Henri Sanson; Lvl 60 97,012 HP |dropicons = }} |-| Arrow 3= |Lvl 80, NP3, 6/6/6}} |battle1 = Fatal Battle 1/1 |en11 = French Revolution General; Lvl 80 325,439 HP 416,276 HP |dropicons = }} *Battle ends after breaking French Revolution General's first HP bar. |-| |-| Arrow 4= |Lvl 80, NP3, 6/6/6}} |battle1 = Grand Battle 1/1 |en11 = General Bonaparte; Lvl 80 224,113 HP 189,163 HP |dropicons = }} *You can only bring NPC Marie Antoinette support to this battle. *'The People's Victory is Here:' At the start of the battle, Bonaparte charges his own NP gauge by 1. *'Crystal Palace:' At the start of the battle, party gains 20% increased attack and recovers 500 HP per turn at the end of every turn. * : Bonaparte removes his own debuffs and charges his own NP gauge by 1. Skill Upgrade: Siren Song C > Crystal Palace B+, |1}} }} Charm chance + |l1 = 50% |l2 = 53% |l3 = 56% |l4 = 59% |l5 = 62% |l6 = 65% |l7 = 68% |l8 = 71% |l9 = 74% |l10 = 80% |2leveleffect = Defense + |2l1 = 10% |2l2 = 11% |2l3 = 12% |2l4 = 13% |2l5 = 14% |2l6 = 15% |2l7 = 16% |2l8 = 17% |2l9 = 18% |2l10 = 20% |c1 = 9 |c6 = 8 |c10 = 7 }} Gilles de Rais (Saber) Interlude 2 Recommended Level: 80 arrow1= |Lvl 90, NP5, 10/10/10}} |battle1 = Battle 1/2 |en11 = Little Sea Demon; Lvl 50 60,000 HP |en12 = Little Sea Demon; Lvl 50 60,000 HP |en13 = Little Sea Demon; Lvl 50 60,000 HP |en14 = Little Sea Demon; Lvl 50 60,000 HP |en15 = Little Sea Demon; Lvl 50 60,000 HP |en16 = Little Sea Demon; Lvl 50 60,000 HP |en17 = Little Sea Demon; Lvl 50 60,000 HP |en18 = Little Sea Demon; Lvl 50 60,000 HP |en19 = Little Sea Demon; Lvl 50 60,000 HP |battle2 = Fatal Battle 2/2 |en21 = Gluttonous Sea Demon; Lvl 80 120,379 HP |en22 = Gluttonous Sea Demon; Lvl 80 120,379 HP |en23 = Gilles de Rais; Lvl 90 129,870 HP 180,500 HP |dropicons = }} *You can only bring NPC Gilles de Rais (Saber) support to this battle. * Your Faith is not Real: Reduces party's attack by 30% (5 turns) and inflicts Terror on all party members (5 turns). Skill Upgrade: Golden Rule B > Suiveur du Saint B+, |1}} }} Grants self Debuff Reversal for 1 time. (Reverses all debuffs on self into buffs.) |leveleffect = NP Rate + |l1 = 30% |l2 = 32% |l3 = 34% |l4 = 36% |l5 = 38% |l6 = 40% |l7 = 42% |l8 = 44% |l9 = 46% |l10 = 50% |c1 = 8 |c2 = 8 |c3 = 8 |c4 = 8 |c5 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c7 = 7 |c8 = 7 |c9 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} Lancelot (Saber) Interlude 2 Recommended Level: 80 Astolfo Interlude 2 Recommended Level: 80 Category:Blog posts